JUST RIGHT !
by 407bubleblue
Summary: Special fanfic for uri Baekhyun/ GS / NO CHILD / MATURE CONTENT / CHANBAEK / one-shoot /


**JUST RIGHT !**

 **Cast :** ChanBaek (as always)

 **Rate** : M

 **WARNING**!

 **GS (** GENDER SWITCH **)**

seriously, saya tidak menyarankan bagi anak di bawah umur untuk membaca!

 **Disclaimer** : Story is Mine !

its special Fiction for Ury Baekhyunee

#4yearswithBaekhyun

thanks to be part of PCY #plak

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Oh! Chanyeol, kau sudah datang? jam berapa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun kaget melihat kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba datang. Ini masih pukul 2 sore dan tidak biasanya jam pulang kantor akan maju secepat itu.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, pria itu malah menghampiri kekasihnya. Tampak tergesa-gesa.

"Baek, tolong aku," ujarnya memelas.

Baekhyun yang awalnya kebingungan malah hanya bisa bertambah bingung mendengar perkataan pria jangkung tersebut. "YA! Kau sakit?" tanya Baekhyun tampak khawatir. Baekhyun ikut mendekat, lalu dengan sigap menempelkan punggung tangan ke dahi si pria.

Baekhyun mengernyit saat punggung tangannya menempel di dahi Chanyeol, pria itu sedikit mendesis. Tapi Baekhyun tak cukup menyadarinya. "Tidak panas kok, suhu badanmu normal," Jelas Baekhyun polos, sedangkan pria di depannya sedang mati-matian menahan nafasnya.

"Chanyeol, kau tampak aneh? apa terjadi sesuatu?" sekali lagi Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada polos.

Bukan salah Baekhyun bersikap seperti itu. Karena pada dasarnya gadis itu memang masih polos. Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan melihat kepolosan kekasihnya lebih lama lagi, dengan cepat dia menarik tangan mungil Baekhyun yang baru saja berpindah dari dahinya. Tubuh mereka merapat.

Baekhyun membeliak.

"Baekhyun, kali ini kau benar-benar harus menolongku!"

Chanyeol tidak menjelaskan maksud dari perkataannya. Dia langsung menyeret Baekhyun yang masih memakai apron berwarna abu-abunya ke dalam kamar. Memang tadi sebelum Chanyeol datang Baekhyun sedang sibuk di dapur dengan adonan kue yang baru saja di buatnya. Hingga akhirnya direcohkan oleh kadatangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba, dan apa lagi ini. Pria itu dengan seenak kepalanyanya sendiri menarik dirinya yang belepotan tepung ke dalam kamar.

Pria itu menutup pintu tidak aturan lalu segera mendorong tubuh Baekhyun merapat ke dinding. Menghimpitnya.

Masih dalam mode bingung Baekhyun di buat semakin melotot saat Chanyeol langsung menyambar bibir tipisnya. Pria itu melumatnya rakus tanpa kasihan pada gadisnya yang kini tampak sesak nafas karena perbuatannya.

Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mendorong kekasihnya menjauh, melepaskan ciuman bernafsu yang baru saja terjadi. Chanyeol hendak protes, karena kelakuan Baekhyun itu benar-benar tidak membantunya. Tapi pria itu mengurungkannya, sekali lagi dia mendekat hendak menarik kepala Baekhyun, ingin menciumnya kembali.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! apa-apaan kau ini!?" Teriak Baekhyun lantang, menghentikan pergerakan Chanyeol. Pria itu tampak merengut.

"Baek, tolong aku _jebal_!" pinta Chanyeol lagi.

"Sebenarnya minta tolong apa? Kau ini bicaralah yang jelas," balas Baekhyun marah-marah.

"Buka celanaku."

"MWO?" bola mata Baekhyun hampir terjatuh keluar.

"Apa katamu?"

"Baekhyun, ini sungguh sakit," ucap Chanyeol merajuk sambil menunjukkan kepada kepada Baekhyun, bahwa adiknya di bawah sana _sedang tidak baik-baik saja_.

Baekhyun menganga lebar begitu melihat sesuatu tengah berdiri di balik celana kekasihnya. Ya ampunnn, laki-laki ini! apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Jadi ini alasanmu pulang cepat?"

"Ini semua karena adik bodohmu itu, kau tahu!"

"Apa?"

"Bocah tengik itu mengirimiku pesan multimedia saat jam istirahat tadi siang," Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan nada jengkel. "Dan kau tahu video apa itu?"

"Hei, dan kau sama bodoh dengannya, karena akhirnya menontonnya juga kan?" serbu Baekhyun galak. Dia bisa menebak video apa yang dikirim adiknya yang super jail untuk Chanyeol. Ini bukan pertama kali Chanyeol mengadu padanya

"Aku tidak mau! kau harus ingat perjanjian kita Park Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun memperingati, sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Bermaksud melindungi dirinya dari sentuhan pria mesum yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu. Dia bergerak mundur menjauhi si pria.

"Aku mau melihat cookiesku," elak Baekhyun berusaha kabur dari sana, tapi Chanyeol lebih dulu menarik tangannya hingga berbalik lagi.

"Ayolah Baek, kau tidak kasihan padaku? Lagi pula... lagi pula kau juga bukan perawan lagi," perkataan Chanyeol langsung berbuah jitakan manis dari Baekhyun.

"Ya! brengsek, tidak perawan memangnya salah siapa? Kau yang memperkosaku!" Balas Baekhyun sambil bertolak pinggang. "Dan berhenti bilang aku tidak perawan jika kau tidak ingin kita ditembak hidup-hidup oleh Ayah."

Ya, siapa yang tidak kenal Tuan Byun? Pria baruh baya yang terkenal akan ke garanganannya. Ayah Baekhyun adalah pensiunan inspektur di kantor polisi Bucheon. Sebenarnya beliau adalah orang yang tenang dan terkesan pendiam. Tapi sifat dingin itulah yang kadang jauh lebih menakutkan dibandingkan seekor Singan jantan sekali pun. Apalagi jika sedang marah.

 _Hell_ , No! Baekhyun jelas masih ingin hidup dan menikah. Karena itu dia harus berusaha agar tidak membuat Ayahnya murka dengan ketahuan membohonginya.

"Kau berlebihan, waktu itu kita sama-sama mabuk. Itu bukan pemerkosaan namanya," bela Chanyeol, yang merasa di sudutkan.

"Dan kau memanfaatkan ke sempatan itu bukan?"

Entahlah, kenapa mereka malah bertengkar.

Oh asal kalian tahu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dulunya adalah tetangga. Mereka sudah mengenal sejak kecil. Namun mereka baru berkencan ketika mereka menginjak bangku SMA.

Ayah Baekhyun berpesan kepada Chanyeol untuk menjaga putrinya. Dan tidak akan mengampuni Chanyeol jika lelaki itu berani menyentuh Baekhyun sebelum menikah. Tapi sayangnya wejangan tuan Byun kalah cepat oleh takdir. Seminggu sebelum kelulusan, Chanyeol sudah terlanjur meniduri Baekhyun. Mereka menghadiri pesta kelulusan bersama teman-temannya. Tepat hari itu mereka mabuk dan melakukan hal yang paling di haramkan oleh Tuan Byun.

Untung saja Baekhyun tidak hamil waktu itu.

"Sudahlah jangan membahas itu lagi, kau bilang jika ayah tahu kita bisa mati kan? lebih baik kita tidak usah membicarakannya lagi, Baek pleaseeeeee!" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol merengek layaknya anak kecil. "Buka celanaku, tolong."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Sejujurnya dia kasihan pada Chanyeol. Tapi dia juga benar-benar takut pada ayahnya. Apalagi kurang dari sebulan mereka akan menikah. Dan mereka sungguh tidak melakukannya lagi setelah malam kelulusan itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang, saat ke duanya sudah sama-sama lulus dari Universitas dan bekerja.

Ckckk, anak yang baik.

"Chan, bulan depan kita sudah menikah, tidak bisakah kau menunggu sampai hari itu tiba?"

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku hah? Baek ayolah, Ayah tidak akan tahu tentang ini, kita tidak akan ketahuan," Chanyeol masih berusaha merayu.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir, mata _puppy_ nya bergerak-gerak imut. _Shit,_ Baekhyun, apa kau sengaja menyiksa calon suamimu?

Chanyeol tentu hanya bisa semakin menggeram melihatnya. Sesuatu di balik celananya benar-benar meronta ingin di bebaskan detik ini juga.

Dengan bermodalkan nekat Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun ke atas ranjang. Merebahkan tubuh mungil itu di bawah kungkungan lengan berototnya. Ini rumah Baekhyun. Jadi ranjang di kamar itu tentu lebih mungil dari pada ranjang miliknya.

Ah, sudahlah. Itu tidak penting, yang terpenting saat ini adalah membebaskan siksaan di tubuh bagian selatan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kau yakin?" cicit Baekhyun masih bimbang. Sungguh dia hanya lah gadis polos yang sangat penurut pada Ayahnya.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya yakin, walau sebenarnya dia juga takut Tuan Byun tahu. Tapi ini benar-benar mendesak. "Kita hanya tinggal menutup mulut dan semua aman, _Arayo?"_

Setelah berucap demikian lantas Chanyeol segera memulai aksinya. Dengan tergesa dia melepaskan tali apron di belakang leher Baekhyun, meloloskan kain berwarana abu-abu tersebut lalu melemparnya ke lantai. Di lanjutkan dengan mencium bibir kekasihnya, menyesapnya dengan begitu dalam. Baekhyun menggeliat tidak beraturan. Tidak menyangka reaksinya akan begitu cepat. Tubuhnya langsung dibakar api gairah.

Setelah puas dengan bibir tipis kekasihnya, Chanyeol beralih ke perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Memainkan lidah basahnya di area sentisif si gadis. Menjilatinya basah hingga membuat Baekhyun merintih penuh gairah. Sedangkan tangan nakalnya mulai bergreliya meremas dada bulat Baekhyun. Meremasnya kasar kadang juga pelan. Yang jelas berhasil mengantarkan sang pujaan mencapai puncak libidonya.

"Akhh... Chan, jangan di gigit," rancau Baekhyun setengah mendesah saat Chanyeol menghisap kulit lehernya kuat. Tapi Chanyeol tak menggubrisnya, pria itu masih menjilati leher mulus Baekhyun yang bebas dari kaosnya. Hingga Baekhyun menarik rambut Chanyeol menjauh dari lehernya. Membuat Chanyeol melotot.

"Lusa aku harus pergi melakukan _fitting_ gaun pengantin bodoh! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan jejak di sana!" kata Baekhyun pedas. Chanyeol lagi-lagi harus menahan dongkol mendengar sang kekasih mengatainya bodoh.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan langsung ke intinya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir dua jam berlalu namun sepertinya Chanyeol belum ingin menyerah. Pria itu masih terus menggenjot kekasihnya sampai Baekhyun sangat kepayahan. Baekhyun tidak tahu, jika ternyata bertahun-tahun tidak melakukan _seks_ bisa membuat pria kelaparan sampai seperti Chanyeol saat ini. Lihat lah, Chanyeol bahkan masih belum berhenti menusuk vaginanya dengan penis panjang itu.

"Akkhh... akhh... Chanyeolllh. Ya Tuhan, Penismu!, akhh..." desah Baekhyun tidak karuan. Dia mengangkat bokongnya dengan Chanyeol yang berada di belakang, pria itu meremas pinggul sexynya tanpa mengurangi pekerjaannya di bawah sana.

"Baek, aku hampir sampai... Akhhhh." Chanyeol menggeram dengan suara beratnya. Pria itu akan mencapai klimaks ke tiganya. Tubuh Baekhyun terdorong ke depan ketika Chanyeol berhasil melepaskan seluruh sperma ke dalam rahimnya.

Nafas ke dua orang itu tersengal-sengal. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tampak kelelahan, dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah Baekhyun, menarik tubuh mungil yang lengket karena keringat beserta sisa-sisa spermanya mendekat padanya.

"Baekhyun, kau benar-benar luar biasa," gumam Chanyeol seraya mengecup bahu telanjang kekasihnya. Ini akan menjadi hari terindah bagi Chanyeol. Setelah empat tahun lamanya akhirnya dia bisa kembali bercinta dengan sang kekasih.

"Dan kau benar-benar gila Park bodoh Chanyeol!" balas Baekhyun ngos-ngosan. Menetralisir nafasnya yang memendek. "Jika Ayah tahu, aku tidak yakin kita jadi menikah bulan depan," lanjutnya.

Baekhyun terlalu paranoid dengan pemikirannya.

"Kenapa kau takut sekali pada Ayahmu eoh? Kau berpikiran terlalu jauh Baek. Seharusnya aku menghamilimu saja waktu itu, bukannya malah ikut-ikutan berbohong sepertimu."

Chanyeol sudah antisipasi jika Baekhyun akan menjitak kepalanya, maka dengan sigap dia menangkap tangan itu dan mengunci pergerakannya. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun tak cukup bodoh, dengan pintar dia menendang selangkangan Chanyeol dengan lututnya.

 _Dug!_

"AWwwwwwhh~" ringis Chanyeol kesakitan sambil memegangi adiknya. Bahkan kedua matanya sampai meneteskan air mata.

"Ya Tuhan, kau mau membunuhku Baek?" tanya Chanyeol masih kesakitan. Dia berguling-guling di atas ranjang sambil mendekap miliknya. Kekasihnya sungguh kejam jika sedang kesal.

"Makanya, kalau bicara jangan sembarangan," balas Baekhyun sewot. Tapi detik berikutnya dia tampak menyesal melihat Chanyeol kesakitan seperti itu.

"Cha- Chanyeol, kau tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut, dia mendekati Chanyeol yang berguling membelakanginya. Masih merintih sakit. "Park Chanyeol, jawab aku!" panggil Baekhyun berusaha membalik tubuh bongsor kekasihnya.

"Kau akan sangat menyesal jika melukainya Byun Baekhyun," dengus Chanyeol seraya berbalik menghadap si gadis. Baekhyun tampak merengut, Chanyeol memarahinya.

" _Mianhae,_ aku hanya refleks. Habisnya kau suka sekali membuatku marah, _Mianhae_. _Jeongmal mian."_

Baekhyun tidak berbohong, dia sungguh menyesal oleh perbuatannya. Gadis itu hanya bisa menunduk tak berani menatap Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya. Baekhyun kira jika sang kekasih sedang menatapnya tajam, tak tahunya pria itu malah sedang menahan tawa, Baekhyun lucu sekaligus menggairahkan jika sedang ketakutan. Senyum licik tergambar di wajah tampannya. Sekali-kali mengerjai gadis itu juga tidak terlalu buruk.

Seolah mengabaikan kejantanannya yang masih lumayan ngilu. Pria itu beringsut mendekati si mungil, mengangkat dagu si mungil agar menatapnya. "Janji jangan melakukannya lagi?" kata Chanyeol pura-pura luluh. Baekhyun mengangguk imut.

"Kalau begitu kita harus mencobanya sekali lagi."

Baekhyun hendak memprotes kekasihnya, tapi Chanyeol lebih cepat membungkam bibir tipis itu dengan perkataannya.

"Setidaknya agar kita tahu bahwa dia masih berfungsi dengan normal!" jelas Chanyeol tampak meyakinkan.

 _Well..._

Modus sekali kau Park Chanyeol!

Baekhyun yang dasarnya memang penurut harus rela di bodohi oleh kekasihnya.

Tubuhnya langsung melengkung ke depan begitu Chanyeol kembali memasukkan kejantanan -yang entah sejak kapan tegang lagi- ke dalam lubang kewanitannya. Sungguh saat ini Chanyeol tak ubahnya seorang pria mesum yang berhasil mengelabuhi anak kecil agar mau ditiduri.

Baekhyun mendesah, membuat nafsu Chanyeol semakin menggila _._ Pria itu mengangkat tubuh mungil kekasihnya agar duduk di pangkuannya.

"Nggghhh... Baekhyun kau sangat semmmmppiiith!..."

Tubuh mereka merapat, Chanyeol merasakan kedua payudara Baekhyun bergesekan dengan dadanya. Dengan cepat dia meraup puting tegang itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ouhh, nggh..."

Baekhyun menjambak rambut Chanyeol karena kenikmatan yang tidak bisa di jabarkan. Dadanya semakin membusung ke depan, memudahkan Chanyeol untuk mengulum putingnya bergantian.

Pinggulnya bergerak mengikuti ritme permainan sang lelaki. Penyatuan yang begitu intim. Baekhyun orgasme, Cairannya membasahi penis Chanyeol yang masih bersarang di vaginanya. Membuat Chanyeol semakin mudah memasuki lubangnya, Baekhyun menjerit seperti orang gila kala penis Chanyeol tepat menubruk _gspot_ nya.

"Ngghh... akkh... aakkhh...oh Chanyeolhh, disana!"

"Yeah, _i found it_!" Balas Chanyeol semakin mempercepat pergerakannya. Sedikit menggeram merakasan bahwa penisnya di remas oleh lubang kewanitaan kekasihnya. "Baekhyun. Ini sangathh, Ouhh..!" Nafas Chanyeol memburu layaknya seekor singa kelaparan. Dia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi dirinya akan klimaks.

Baekhyun menggelinjang di atasnya. Lengan kurusnya sedari tadi memeluk leher Chanyeol dan membenamkan kepala pria itu pada dadanya. Chanyeol sudah hampir mencampai puncaknya kala sebuah bel rumah Baekhyun berbunyi. Sontak ke dua manusia dewasa itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk saling tatap.

"Baekhyun, siapa itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah, menahan hasrat yang di tahan. Yang benar saja, dia hampir mencapai klimaks kalau bel rumah sialan itu tidak mengganggu.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah jam di kamarnya, lalu segera melompat dari pangkuan Chanyeol saat tersadar akan sesuatu.

"OHMYGOD! ITU PASTI AYAH DAN SEHUN, CHANYEOL!" Pekik Baekhyun kalang kabut, cepat-cepat dia turun dari ranjang dan memunguti pakaiannya, lalu memakainya tergesa-gesa. Menyisakan Chanyeol yang masih membatu di tempatnya.

"YA! BODOH! cepat pakai bajumu, dan bereskan kekacauan ini!" teriak Baekhyun memerintah tanpa perasaan.

"Ya, Baekhyun, Untuk apa Ayahmu datang jam segini?" tanya Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, namun masih belum beranjak. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bergerak dalam ke adaan super duper hard seperti itu.

"Aku yang menelponnya, kran di kamar mandiku tadi rusak, jadi aku meminta Ayah untuk melihatnya. Ya! Park Chanyeol! kenapa kau masih diam saja, cepat pakai bajumu dan bersihkan kamar ini!" Baekhyun memperingati lelaki itu sekali lagi sebelum keluar dari kamar untuk membukakan pintu. Dalam hati dia berdoa jika pendengaran Chanyeol tidak sedang bermasalah dan mendengarkan perkataannya segera. Atau mereka benar-benar tidak akan selamat.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Chanyeol masih mengerjap bodoh. _Shit_ , dia hampir gila karena video yang di tontonnya tadi siang, dan setelah berhasil menyalurkan hasratnya pada sang kekasih, kini dirinya di ganggu oleh kedatangan singa jantan beserta biang kerok dari masalahnya hari ini. _Double shit_. Chanyeol bisa gila kalau begini. Dia bahkan belum mencapai klimaksnya. Dan itu jelas lebih sakit dari pada horny seharian karena video porno dari Sehun.

Oh Tuhan, Dosa apa kau Park Chanyeol?

.

.

.

.

.

 **KKeut!**

* * *

 **Ya Tuhan! Apa ini ?**

 **Huahahahahaha *ketawasetan***

 **Saya Tahu Ini GaJe Banget SUMPAH!**


End file.
